Don and Jess: Communication Breakdown
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Short but works. FA DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Including this one, six episodes left until I'm done with season five. I can't believe I've come this far. I mean I really didn't think I was going to pull it off but here I am. Ok enough of that, onto the next story. Lots of Don and Jess in this episode, one of the best episodes for these two. I'm not changing any of the scenes though if you all wouldn't mind changing a

few words of what Jess to Don in their last scene together it'll work better for my series We also find out Danny and Linds are having a girl. So lots of things for me to work with. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *blank stare*

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don poured himself a cup of coffee and handed Jess hers.

"Oh there was something I never got to tell you last night." Don said.

Jess sipped her coffee. "Well we were slightly distracted." Don smiled. "So what did you have to tell me?"

Don leaned back against the counter. "Danny and Lindsay are having a baby girl."

Jess broke into a huge smile. "That's great. When did they find out?"

Don explained Danny finding out to Jess. "He had gone around all day thinking up boys names."

Jess laughed. "Only to find out he's having a little girl." she shook her head. "That poor girl stands no chance of ever dating."

Don smirked. "Same can be said if we have a girl."

Jess raised a brow at Don. "Do you really think I'll let you get away with that?"

Don chuckled. "It was worth a try."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny laid on his bed with his phone tucked between his shoulder and head.

"So what made you change your mind?" he asked.

He smiled at Lindsay's laugh. "Mom actually. I'm sorry you weren't here for it."

"Don't worry about that Linds. I'm just happy to know what we're having. I've been driving everyone nuts during the last case with boys names."

Lindsay laughed again. "Ah so now you get to drive them nuts with girl names."

Danny smirked. "Well yeah. You have any ideas?"

"Not yet, I'm still taking in the fact that we're going to have a little girl."

Danny's smirk softened into a soft genuine smile. "Yeah with ya on that one." he rolled onto his back. "Not much longer now."

"I almost can't believe it's real."

"It's real baby, trust me it's real."

"I love you Danny."

Danny sighed happily. "I love you too Lindsay. I really do."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess laid in bed as she listened to Don take his shower. He had the late shift while hers had ended two hours before. She got up and started walking through the apartment thinking of everything that would change when they finally had a baby. The guest room would become a nursery and would have to be repainted. They'd have to teach Mia about how to act around the baby though she was fine around Dan's kids so that might not be a problem. She really didn't have to worry about the lack of sleep given that they didn't sleep much with their jobs. That stopped Jess. Their jobs. She knew she'd have to go on maternity leave but what happened once the baby came? Would she go back to work? Would she leave her job for good? The job she'd spent most of her life working at?

"What are you thinking?" Don asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Jess leaned back against him. "Just about the changes that will happen when we have a baby."

"We have plenty of time to think about that." Don said. "For now I say we go practice some more."

Jess laughed and turned in Don's arms. "You have to be at work in an hour. You'll be very late if we do that."

Don pouted. "Fine but when I get home,"

Jess laughed again. "I'm all yours."

Don kissed her. "Yes you are."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Not long I know but I wasn't really aiming for it to be. I know at the beginning that I said I had a lot to work with but once I got started I realized I didn't want to make a long one out of this episode. They did it perfectly so it's a filler. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands

and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah is here!! No, Lacy, I didn't have any homework this weekend, so I'm all yours for editing!! Very good, very short, love it! Favorite episode!!! :D Love this!!!!! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
